What The--?! Vol 1 5
* * (Mention) * (Mention) * (Mention) * (Mention) Villains: * the * the Other Characters: * the (Willie Schubert?) | StoryTitle2 = What the--?! funnies | Writer2_1 = Jim Siergey | Penciler2_1 = Hilary Barta | Inker2_1 = | Colourist2_1 = | Letterer2_1 = | Editor2_1 = | Synopsis2 = | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * * (Tony Starch) * the librarian * :* (unnamed) :* (as Invisible Girl) | StoryTitle3 = This man, that monster-- That man, this monster-- This man, some other monster! | Writer3_1 = Peter B. Gillis | Penciler3_1 = Erik Larsen | Inker3_1 = Al Gordon | Colourist3_1 = Greg Wright | Letterer3_1 = Jim Novak | Editor3_1 = Carl Potts | Synopsis3 = | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * * (unnamed in dream) * , fairy of bad marketing concepts Villains: * the Items: * the Other Characters: * , a bystander * (mention) * Dog-Bulk (Odie) * Cat-Bulk (Hobbes) * Tongue-Teen-Bulk * Bulk-Bunny * Bulkvengers * Bulka Flight | StoryTitle4 = You bet your dignity | Writer4_1 = Terry Austin | Penciler4_1 = Jim Lee | Penciler4_2 = Al Williamson | Inker4_1 = Janice Chiang | Colourist4_1 = Gregory Wright | Letterer4_1 = | Editor4_1 = | Synopsis4 = | Appearing4 = Featured Characters: Heroes: * * of * of * from * the Duck * (cameo) * (cameo) * (mention) * (mention) Other Characters: * * George (Lucas) Vehicles: * Kree war-cruiser Villains: * * Items: * | StoryTitle5 = The Alien-ated Legion, the strike force of the Toejamb Union | Writer5_1 = Chuck Dixon | Penciler5_1 = Larry Stroman | Inker5_1 = Al Williamson | Colourist5_1 = Janet Jackson | Letterer5_1 = Jim Novak | Editor5_1 = | Synopsis5 = | Appearing5 = Featured Characters: * Hodad Force ** Major Sarigarigarigar aka "Snake Eyes", "Lizard Lips", "Flash" ** Lt. Monty ** Tadonna, the token female ** Grimbutt ** Metoo ** Yoda ** The unnamed aggressive green guy * Male flying Earthling * Female flying Earhtling * * Villains: * Strike force of the Toejamb Union * the Drooler * The Farkilon Empire * The Garbanzo Consortium * The vicious Dadooronron Conundrum * Locations: * Brewhaha Galaxy * Toejamb Galaxy ** Kikinder Asteroid Belt * Milky Way ** Earth Vehicles: * Drednaughts of the Toejamb * Shuttle of Hodad Force | StoryTitle6 = Ill-conceived character couplings | Writer6_1 = Walt Jaschek | Writer6_2 = Jim Lee | Penciler6_1 = Jim Lee | Inker6_1 = Al Milgrom | Inker6_2 = Jim Lee | Colourist6_1 = Greg Wright | Letterer6_1 = Rick Parker | Editor6_1 = Carl Potts | Synopsis6 = | Appearing6 = Featured Characters: * ** ** (Colossus) * ** ** ** ** ** Locations: * | StoryTitle7 = He's mighty Sore in: Lo! If this be not my father, my enemy… | Writer7_1 = Peter B. Gillis | Penciler7_1 = Whilce Portacio | Inker7_1 = Al Milgrom | Colourist7_1 = Greg Wright | Letterer7_1 = Joe Rosen | Editor7_1 = Carl Potts | Synopsis7 = | Appearing7 = Featured Characters: * Mighty , the godda thunda * * the Brained * (unnamed) * , goddess of rilly neat things in the mythology of California * * * * * Locations: * :* the Items: * Sore's hammer (unnamed) | StoryTitle8 = The Infernal Secret Invasion of evolutionary crises!! | Writer8_1 = Marc Siry | Penciler8_1 = Tery Austin | Inker8_1 = | Colourist8_1 = | Letterer8_1 = | Editor8_1 = | Synopsis8 = | Appearing8 = Featured Characters: * :* :* :* :* * :* :* * (cameo) :* Other guy I don't recognize * * Unnamed other guys Items: * Chaplain America's replace shield * Sore's replace hammer | StoryTitle9 = Honest John Novelty and Perilous Items Supply Company | Writer9_1 = Marc Siry | Penciler9_1 = Marc Siry | Inker9_1 = | Colourist9_1 = | Letterer9_1 = | Editor9_1 = | Synopsis9 = | Appearing9 = Featured Characters: * | StoryTitle10 = Pete Duncan: Dropout | Writer10_1 = Marc Siry | Penciler10_1 = Al Milgrom | Inker10_1 = | Colourist10_1 = | Letterer10_1 = | Editor10_1 = | Synopsis10 = | Appearing10 = Featured Characters: | StoryTitle11 = The Insect that Made a Man Out of Peter | Writer11_1 = Marc Siry | Penciler11_1 = | Inker11_1 = | Colourist11_1 = | Letterer11_1 = | Editor11_1 = | Synopsis11 = | Appearing11 = | StoryTitle11 = The Insect that Made a Man Out of Peter | Writer11_1 = Marc Siry | Penciler11_1 = | Inker11_1 = | Colourist11_1 = | Letterer11_1 = | Editor11_1 = | Synopsis11 = | Appearing11 = Featured Characters: * Other Characters: * (unnamed) * (Tony Starch) * * * * Villains: * | Notes = | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}